Behid blue eyes
by moon-zuhuy
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que es ser el malo, detras de unos ojos azules...


**Disclaimer****: lamentablemente ninguno de estos guapísimos personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masami ****Kurumada, y demás personas con derechos, que daría yo x que fueran míos, pero no es así, hago esto por amor a estos bombones, mangotes, ejem, y claro x amor a la ociosidad **

+~**Behind ****blue ****eyes**~+

"Huraño" si tal vez, "ermitaño" claro por que no, "malvado", bueno eso depende de la definición del bien y el mal y creo que esta varia de persona a persona, "despiadado", como se creen ustedes a juzga mis acciones, quien les a dado el derecho y potestad de decidir lo que es correcto o no, "insensible" puede ser, pero no tengo ninguna razón para detenerme a cada segundo a pensar en los problemas de otros, ni muchos menos a protegerlos por sus patéticas debilidades.

Así que díganme, como ustedes que son unos completos extraños y desconocidos, se atreven a hablar de mi, como si me conocieran de toda la vida, solo que ustedes seres de "perfección" olvidan una cosa, el que no me tire a sus pies a gimotear por mis errores, no significa que no tenga fantasmas que me carcomen durante la noche(e incluso a plena luz del sol), pues si, si los tengo, y también conozco el arrepentimiento por mis errores pero se que lamentarme no los va a solucionar.

Probablemente… ustedes tengan razón, y dentro de ni locura caótica, de manera lastimosa quiero creer que hay mas personas que piensan o pensaron igual que yo, y no me queda duda de que a ellos al igual que a mí los tacharon de monstruos, pero como dije al principio, el bien y el mal varían de persona a persona, solo por eso también es muy probable que todas sus "atrocidades" las hicieron desde una perspectiva distinta a la mía, con razones y motivos perfectamente justificables ante sus ojos, o quizás… solo lo hicieron por simple placer al dolor y temor ajeno, pero con mi historial de vida, seria el colmo del cinismo y la desfachatez ponerme ahora a darles clases de moral y ética.

Siempre me he jactado de ser un hombre que no admite sus errores por que simple y sencillamente dice no tenerlos, no busco empatía o lastima, solo dejar una cosa en claro, sabes lo que es estar en mi lugar, que al amanecer y ver tu reflejo, incluso sentir miedo de mi mismo, ver mis ojos azules como canicas que brillan solo por que un pequeño haz de luz llego hasta ellos. No importa a donde voltee sus rostros, sus ojos vacios y sin vida, su perfecta mueca de terror me sigue a cada paso que doy, pero apuesto a que tampoco saben que si es así, es por que yo mismo lo quise a sí, no son un trofeo como ustedes en sus pequeñas cabecitas creen, son el mas firme y leal recuerdo de que ese también será mi destino.

Son también el recuerdo de aquellos que arrebataron lo que yo tenia, lo que constituía todo mi mundo, es eso lo que les pasará, me encargaré que el vacio que pesa en mi alma también pese sobre la de ellos, venganza no es una palabra suficiente para describir lo que deseo, cada vez que yo suplicaba ellos solo me decían queme dejara de tonterías, eso era lo mejor para mi, para que así yo cumpliera con mi destino, claro que jamás me aclararon cual era este según ellos, he llegado a pensar que mi destino es el de dejarlos sin vida e inertes aun cuando sus pulmones buscan el aire, y sus corazones quieren seguir bombeando sangre a todo su ser, o solo sea una excusa para mostrarles la misma piedad que me mostraron.

Aun así ustedes me odiaran y seguirán murmurando a mis espaldas, pero ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que es ser un hombre tiste y solo disfrazado de malo, y puede ser que así sea mejor, para ustedes claro, pues a mí lado solo conocerían esos mismos demonios y la historia se volvería a repetir, y en el fondo de mi ser realmente deseo que acabe, aun cuando mis acciones demuestren lo contrario, aun cuando no crean en mis palabras…aun cuando mis ojos azules sigan sin vida e inexpresivos como siempre…

Bueno fue suficiente de reflexiones, ahora a conocer a esos chiquillos de los que tanto e oído hablar, quizás ellos acaben con esta pesadilla de mi vida, o ¿será al revés?, el destino y su fortaleza lo decidirán.

Fin

Emm, pues aquí esta mi segunda historia de Saint Seiya

Aunque hare de cuenta que es la primera pues la anterior no pude publicarla jeje, bueno este fic esta inspirado en la canción con el mismo titulo de **WHO, **originalmente iba a ser para Saga o Kanon pero pues se la llevo DM x si a alguien le quedo duda trataba de el n_n (no que va, solo, ¡a todos!) en fin... u_u

Quise hacerlo x q a diferencia de lo que muchos dicen para mi DM no es malo solo por ser malo, al igual que el resto, tampoco me parece un personaje simple, o tal vez me quiero complicar la vida, como sea, si le gusto háganmelo saber, o si ya de plano mejor, sigo buscando algo mas que hacer


End file.
